The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In the operation of a mobile computing system, such as, for example a smartphone, selecting and seeing one record from a chart is very difficult, particular if the value is too small to easily select.
Some conventional systems may allow for zooming in to select a portion of a chart, and then zooming out in order to view the real value and label of the chosen portion. However, this is an awkward process, particularly if a user wants to examine multiple values in a chart. Zooming in/out to select a portion of a chart is an inefficient and cumbersome process for viewing charts on a mobile computing system, and is particularly inefficient when there is a significant amount of gesture interaction occurring in the chart and touchscreen.
Thus, there is a need for a more convenient and user-friendly technology for accessing charts on a device having limited screen space, such as a smartphone or other mobile computing system.